yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Yuna
Princess Yuna, "Yuna" (voiced by Cathy Cavadini and Tara Strong as a baby filly) is the daughter of Hiro and Princess Luna, Cousin of Princess Sharon, Prince Blueblood, Princess Cadance and Shining Armor, Niece of Princess Celestia, and Princess Skyla's first cousin once removed, ????, Princess Solarna's younger sister. And Snowdrop and Prince Isamu's older sister. And she's the second oldest foal in the royal family. Princess Yuna is the main protagonist of the series. Bio Yuna is a night filly, she was born years ago. She is Skyla's cousin, and Snowdrop's older sister. 11 years after she was born, Lockdown had returned from the dead and he captured her and Skyla. Our heroes then resurrect Princess Luna's old friend, Snowdrop and set off to chase down Lockdown. On board his ship, they rescued the foals, but the Pokemon are caught by Lockdown by messing with the controls. Then our heroes then battled Lockdown, while Optimus paralyzes him. Then Mucker ties a mini rocket on him, and and flies out of his ship and explodes. Then the Autobots reclaim his ship and made it there's to keep. Back in Canterlot, Yuna and Skyla become Snowdrop's new friends. Then something later, Thomas is still confused of his place as a Prime. Afterwards, Stuingtion's Engines share to our heroes of how they encountered a super powerful Decepticon called Megatrain the leader of the Deceptitrains, "super powerful Decepticons". And how he built a machine that could bring his huge army back to life. Then Tirek returns seeking revenge and intending to start the machine up and use Megatrain's army of Deceptitrains for his own purpose. So Mako and Spencer volunteer to keep an eye on Tirek. While searching for him, Spencer is called upon some strange thing and makes a deal with it. Later Optimus assigns Thomas to protect the Matrix, Blue Ruby, and Black Pearl from Tirek after Mako learns of his plans. After finding some energy crystals Tirek's powers and strength grows then he heads to Canterlot to get the Matrix but finds out that the Princesses don't have it and that only a Prime weilds it. When he come to Optimus and found out that he didn't have the Matrix, he froze him into an ice statue. Then found out Thomas was now a Prime thanks to a flag and realized he had the Matrix, the Princesses raced to Thomas and warned him. But Tirek had followed, Thomas battled Tirek and due to him holding the magic gems he could fire beams of magic from his gatling guns. The 2 reached a stale mate so Tirek demanded Thomas to give him the Matrix. Blue Ruby, and Black Pearl. And if he did, he'd let him live to be his own train. But being loyal to Optimus, Thomas denied and stated how he would keep to the Prime's code. In which Tirek blasted him, seemingly vaporizing him as our heroes watched in shock. But then the ground starts to rumble and then a huge robot raises out of the ground and reveals to be Megatrain! Megatrain then walked up to Tirek and pointed his cannon at Tirek planning to kill him in whoch our heroes were confused. Megatrain then explained about how he resurrected Tirek so he could steal energy but Tirek betrayed him and stole Megatrain's arc gave Tirek his ability to steal magic then he put Megatrain in the prison of the Deceptitrains. And when Tirek blasted Thomas, he inatvertinally activated a spell that brought Megatrain back, then he took his fusion, plasma cannon and vaporized Tirek completely for betraying him in which Optimus was restored to his own true form. When Tirek was killed pernamentally, Megatrain took back his Arc and got his energy back. Spencer then revealed his deal with Megatrain and they flew for the machine, but after our heroes tried to convince Spencer to stop, Megatrain betrayed Spencer and he's no longer use to him and left him speechless. Spencer then releised his mistake and raced to tell our heroes where the machine was. Back at the scene of the battle Twilight was crying in Princess Celestia's arms of losing Thomas. After Spencer pulled up, SpongeBob found Thomas perfectally unharmed. The Matrix, Blue Ruby, and Black Pearl had made a force-feild over him. Then the other Trains-Primes temperally showed up and told Thomas that being the last Train-Prime was his destiny. Then the Matrix, Blue Ruby, and Black Pearl's power fused into one and turn Thomas and his friends into Trainbots, then they combined into a huge robot OpThomas Prime Supreme and flew for Megatrain. Once Megatrain started up his machine OpThomas Prime Supreme had flew up and destroyed the machine, then had a huge battle with Megatrain and killed him.After Megatrain was defeated, OpThomas Prime Supreme then returned each of the engines back to their old forms. After being grown by the Princesses, Twilight and Thomas shared a hug. Spencer then apologised for his deed as Optimus sent a message out of how Thomas become a true Prime. Then during December on Christmas Eve, Spongebob decides to take the whole gang to the North Pole, while they head up Skyla finds Gary, and at the same time Rayquaza and Deoxys are battling! Later, Skyla is talking to Ernie on the roof and then arrives in the train's cab while Spongebob and the gang are fixing the headlight, Yuna was put in charge of driving the train while showing the controls, there was a light up ahead. They stopped the train, and there was a giant herd of Caribou, but Mako makes a loud whistle and they moved off the track, after a runaway train and ice get away, they arrived at the North Pole! Then after an adventure at the city and ending the Pokemon's battle, Santa gives Skyla a gift and takes off. But back on the train, it's gone, but the next morning it was there! Then soon in Spring, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon made fun of Snowdrop for her blindness, but the CMC, Yuna, and Skyla defend her and fillies leave. Then soon Thomas is later talking to James at Tidmouth Sheds when Diesel 10 shows up and voices his plan to destroy the remaining steam engines, with a new creation, which confuses the 2. Then later, the girls show up with soldiers and the Decepticons, and when they were threatening to kill Brian and Twilight, Thomas comes out. And saves them and they escape, meanwhile in one of the deserts of Equestria. Brian hacks into the drone from the attack and they decided to inflitrate their company, but then Laserbeak tries to kill the group, but Joe kills him then Joy, Aranea, and Nellie, showed up and decided to help put our heroes. But before they set off, Mucker combines Cadance's rifle and shotgun by taking the stock off the stogun and then attaching it to the front of the assault rifle. And they took off, they storm in the facility and broke Wheelie out, then Roger tells them they don't need the Trainbots. So our heroes leave, but the evil girls forced Roger to send Galvatrain to go after them, to kill Thomas, Twilight and Brian. After a tense chase, Thomas and Hiro battled Galvatrain. Then Megatron wounds Hiro, and tells Thomas to fight him. But Thomas is no match against the newly upgraded Megatron, as he gun points him, Optimus injures Megatron's arm with his Ion Blaster. Then he retreats, then the Wheelie explained that Galvatrain is Megatrain resurrected, while the Planet Trains explained about Unicrane. Brian quickly called Roger and explians about Galvatrain, which he actives by himself and uses the creations under his biding, thus recreating the Deceptitrain army! Roger then obtangs the spark and retreats, with Trixie, Sunset Shimmer and Dazzlings angered, following him. Roger soon meets up with our heroes and they took to the skys as Thomas went for help and gets the Wonderbolts and the Dinobots, then Vinny reunites with the others (Because he saved himself and Stepney from Diesel 10 from the scrapyards, just when he was about to kill them by pushing them to a melting pit from behind them). As they fly toward the city, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon appear and start to draw fire at the CMC, as Dusty, Button, and Vanellope draws fire at them. But then Silver Spoon starts firing back at them. Yuna then helps guide Snowdrop with the tail gun on her plane. And the blind filly fires at the evil fillies' plane and hits Silver Spoon! Then the others fire at the evil fillies from beind and then Diamond Tiara is then hit in the shoulder with a .50 cal bullet. Vanellope then takes out the plane's vickers machine, and Button shoots the 2. And the plane plummets to the ground and explodes. Soon they arrived on the ground and meet up with Thomas, who had arrived with the Dinobots and Wonderbolts. During the battle, Mako destroy the driller and Optimus kills Soundwave. Unicrane arrives! and plans to cyberform the city with his nuke Train-bots were prepared for this. Then Nellie decativates the nuke and the remote explodes, giving our heroes to attack him. Skyla found Megatron, and warns him he will be Galvatrain's slave. But soon Galvatrain attacks Thomas, then Megatron attacks Galvatrain. Unicrane then battles Thomas and knocks him down for a breif moment, in which Thomas and his friends combine into OpThomas Prime Supreme and then battle the huge crane again. Then the Jolley Wrenches, Wonderbolts, and Dinobots came in and started to take down Unicrane. OpThomas Supreme then returned to the other trains. But then Sunset and Trixie held Twilight at gunpoint, but they were both killed by Thomas. Then Galvatrain stabbed Thomas with his sword trapingg him in a pillar, while Brian battled the Dazzlings. Adagio stabs him with hald hole, but he was saved by Peter and Ernie, then Elsa manages to heal Brian. Brian then recovers battles the Dazzlings again but the 3 girls are still gaining the upper hand. Then Vinny's shooting at Galvatrain with his shotgun with help from Finn but is knocked back but the huge robot and drops his shotgun. Brian is then pinned down and the Dazzlings are about to kill him but are thrawted by Elsa who is now using Vinny's shotgun against them. Then Unicrane gets back up and battles Optimus, as Skids and Mudflap pull the sword out of Thomas, in which Thomas took one of Unicrane's own bombs and jammed into Galvatrain's chest. Pincher and Joy quickly tied up the weakened Dazzlings, then Pepper Clark sticks lit sticks of dynamite into their belts which blow up and kill them. As Unicrane is about to kill Optimus, Thomas and his friends combined back into OpThomas Prime Supreme and then using Galvatrain's sword, he stabbed Unicrane and then drove the sword down his body, slicing him in half. Then Megatron informs Optimus, the world will be better without him. Optimus disagress and rips off Megatron's head, then Hiatt Grey's engines push D10 to a barge full of sludge. Then Shockwave and the surviving Decepticons retreat into space, knowing there outnumberd. The film itself ends and Patchy returns to greet the audience. After a totally random outburst in which he tells the audience to walk the plank, he announces that they are going to read a fan letter. Unfortunately, Potty shows up with a fuse in his head from an evidently unplanned explosives stunt. Potty and Patchy are blown up and Patchy decides to sign off the film. Then later, in Revenge of the Deceptitrains, after Primrose passed away. Yuna felt sorry for Snowdrop. Meanwhile, Skyla rushes in and says "The Skarloey Engines are gone!'. Everyone looks for the narrow gauge engines, but none of them are seen. On their way to the shop, Yuna notices Snowdrop on Hiro's tender. She tries to cheer her up, but then Snowdrop snaps at her but aplogisess to her. Yuna asks what kind of things that what she and her mother did, Snowdrop explained some things. But then she begins to cry. Soon they arrived at a logo shop. But then Hunter attacks, and kidnaps Thomas and take him to his ship. After Hunter leaves, the Planet Trains explained all about him and how he was ordered by Megatrain to terminate all Train-Primes he encounters and how he was an old friend of Tirek. The group decide to go save Thomas but then the Planet Trains share how they found some trainbots in an old mine in Sunset Mountain. Then the Powerpuff Girls appeared, where they allied themselves with the group and took off. They soon arrived at Sunset Mountain, and meet Blue Dragon back from The Cutie Mark Crusaders Movie. They went to the mine, and they resurect the Trainbots: Piston Spark, Railan, Trax, Spiker, and Sparkshot. While they're up there, Blue Dragon shares how he spent years up on the mountain to avoid anyone from trying to kill him. He also shares how he's watched all of our heroes do they adventures and when the villains attack he's had an erge to go and help but he was alays nervious of doing so. But the one time he almost made it out to help was when Tirek attacked. The dragon then notes how'd he like to murder Tirek for hurting inoccent equines and stealing their magic and even when he tried to get Megatrain's army. But even after Tirek was killed, Bue Dragon still waited for the time when he'd return so the dragon could fly out and kill him. Then he shares about his old home and how he was raised by a unicorn named Uni, when he was just an egg. But years later, his home was attacked by a angry 5-headed, fire-breathing dragon. Almost all of the settlers in his home were killed, and he and Uni escaped and took shelter in the cave of Sunset Mountain. They lived in the cave for years but then one day, Uni died of old age. Blue Dragon ecides to go with our heroes and help them to prove to the inhabatants of Equestria that he's a good dragon. Soon Sam Witwickey appears and allies with our heroes. Then they went in Hunter's ship and freed Thomas, the Skarloey engines and the Insect Bots, acient warriors of the Train-Bots. But Hunter kills Bumblebee. By ripping off his arms and then firing a shot in his chest. But unknown to anyone, he has captured Celestia and Luna. Then Hunter uses an Alspark shard to ressurect Tirek and gave him the Rainbow of Darkness, and gives him a second chance he knowed what happend to his Megatrain. Using a machine simalar to the one Megatrain built on his ship, Hunter brought back a fraction of Megatrain's army down to Earth. Then Hunter tells the Princesses he's not going to send them to Tartarus nor will he kill them, because he knows Luna's a mother, he's not like Tirek and instead has something more useful. Soon they ressurect Bumblebee including Jazz and battle the Deceptitrains, while Blue Dragon and some our heroes fight Tirek. Brian, Yuna, and Hiro, free the Princesses. And join the fight. But Hunter, sends 5 diesels to take care of them. As the battle countinues the diesels pulled up and then combined into: Decastator! He soon battled the Pokemon, the Powerpuff Girls, Peter Griffin and the guys. But they were prepared, for the ultimate fight of their lives. But Decastator is killed by Latios and Latias. As the battle of Tirek continues, our heroes then destroy the Rainbow of Darkness as Blue Dragon battles the evil monkey horse, and they manage to destroy the army of Deceptitrains. Then Hunter uses his ship to release a magnet to recliam Thomas and the Insect Bots. But Thomas destroys it along with Hunter's ship. Thomas and his friends then combine into Samurai OpThomas Prime Supreme and face Hunter. Hunter transforms and prepares to kill him, but is shot at by Twilight's plane. Which gives OpThomas a chance to drive his sword into Hunter and slices him down the middle, killing him. Then Tirek grabs Twilight, and prepares to kill her. But the rest of our heroes shoot at him from their planes. Then Tirek is killed by OpThomas Prime, and Duncan cremates him. Then Sir topham Hatt, drives up and aplogizes to Thomas. Princess Luna then tells Snowdrop that she will be adopting her as her new daughter. Thomas then sents the Insect bots free and they toked off in an unknown location. Then Optimus sends a message that Thomas, has killed Tirek for good. And also killed Hunter: the killer of the Train Primes. Personality Yuna is sometimes very playful, but when it comes to saving the world, she doesn't waste a minute. She will very far and high to save the world and even takes risks if needed. She is very loyal to her family, and when one member of it is trouble, Yuna won't stop at anything to save them, even if it means risking her life. And unlike her cousin Skyla, she is very brave and is not afraid. But would try to protect her cousin and help her be brave. Powers and Abilities Yuna has the same power of her mother, Princess Luna. She has the ability to tame all animals great and small. Armed with the Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 (given by Ford Pines), Yuna . Main Weaponry *Blue Lightsaber *The Lunar Saber *Taurus Judge Revolver Appearance Yuna is a young alicorn with a dark blue coat and wings, with a black mane and tail with dark gray eyes. And has silvery-blue hooves. And her cutie mark is a Full Moon. Relationships Dusty Crophopper Princess Yuna have been best friends with Dusty Crophopper ever since he joined her on her own adventure. Princess Luna After Yuna was born, She meant the whole thing to her mother, Princess Luna. When Yuna was one month old, She's been taken care of by her, Her father, Hiro and her Aunt Celestia. She meant everything to her own family. While Yuna play in the mud, Luna had to give her a bath and sometimes change her diapers. Yuna spoke her first word and it surprised Luna very well. Years later, Yuna spends some time with her new sister, Snowdrop and their mother and aunt. Tigatron and Airazor In Rise of the Maximals Part 1 and 2, Princess Yuna has been like a Niece to Tigatron and Airazor ever since they first met and Optimus Primal granted them to stay with her as her guardians as he became Prince Edmond's, Silverbolt and Blackarachnia became Josephine's and Rhinox became one of Daffodil's and Optimus puts Cheetor in charge of the Maximals and Dinobot honored it. Queen Elsa In The New Princess, Princess Luna and Hiro grant Elsa the privilege to be Yuna's godmother. Elsa loves Yuna like she's her own daughter and then when Snowdrop was adopted, Elsa was now in great happiness, Especially after Isamu was born. Elsa will do anything to protect her godchildren, even if it means risking her life. One example is where Zeebad the evil ice wizard arrives in Equestria plotting to get revenge on Thomas and Twilight Sparkle. Zeebad starts his attack by freezing most of Equestria but when he arrives outside Canterlot he's surprised to see some nice ice work done in the town. Meanwhile, a lot of the equines are trying to talk Elsa into battling Zeebad but Elsa refuses because she doesn't wanna use her ice powers for something so intense. When the wizard confronts the royals, he freezes Thomas and Twilight Sparkle in vengeance for defeating him. Then he traps the Princesses and Hiro inside an ice prison. Yuna and Snowdrop try to stop him but he injures the 2 badly with an ice blast. This is the final straw for Elsa, she then vows to Zeebad that she'll get him for hurting her godchildren. Elsa knows that she isn't powerful enough to take on Zeebad so Princess Celestia provides with with a way for her powers to get increased, Zeebad then takes all the blue energy crystals and the Crystal heart and starts his ritual to freeze the sun. Elsa then confronts the ice wizard. The 2 have an intense battle firing ice blasts of many kinds at each other, with the love of her godchildren on her side, Elsa defeats Zeebad and sends him back to his prison. Yuna and Snowdrop recover from Zeebad's blast and Thomas and Twi thaw out. In honor of defeating the evil ice wizard, Elsa along with Anna are granted the privilege to be alicorns when she wants to be. Prince Edmond Nightstar Vice Principal Luna Yuna was also best friends with Vice Principal Luna because she's kind and caring. Luna also let Yuna, Snowdrop and Moon Starlight visit Canterlot . , . Prince Isamu Hooves Fear over Nightmare Moon and King Sombra Unlike her bravery, Yuna is also afraid of Nightmare Moon and King Sombra. Yuna is afraid of King Sombra's face, his every eyes, and growl. And when she comes to Nightmare Moon, it gives her the chills every since Hiro and Princess Luna told her all about her. And she also fears of her teeth, eyes, and evil laugh. And when she plans to make the night last forever. But she fears Princess Black Hole the most. Like Chaos, Black Hole tries to eat her heart as well. Trivia *Princess Yuna will meet Team Robot someday in the near future. *Princess Yuna was born in The New Princess. *Princess Yuna was also great friends with The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo), Dusty Crophopper and the Skarloey engines. *Yuna is deputized an Appleloosan Ranger in Yuna's Lone Ranger Adventure Part 1. * Yuna's only villains she's afraid are Nightmare Moon and King Sombra. * Yuna is the one who weilds "The Lunar Saber" *Yuna is also Brian's niece in-law. *Yuna also loses her temper and goes in rage when , . Just like Uni-Kitty, , , Red, , , , ???? and ????. Gallery Princes Yuna (Newborn foal).jpg|Princess Yuna as a newborn foal Princess Yuna (1 month old).png|Princess Yuna as a 1 month old baby foal Yuna and Nightstar.png|Princess Yuna and her Night Fury, Nightstar Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Ponies Category:PRINCESSES Category:Daughters Category:Nieces Category:Cousins Category:Kids Category:Alicorns Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Females Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Twilight Sparkle's Family Category:Yuna's classmates Category:Sisters Category:Unicorns Category:Gunners Category:Rarity's Family Category:Princess Luna's family Category:Police/Sheriffs Category:Pure of Heart Category:Peacemaker Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Princess Yuna's group Category:Supporters of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Shotgunners Category:Riflemen Category:OC ponies Category:Lightsabermen Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Tamers Category:Dragon Riders Category:Dragon Tamers Category:Japanese-Accented characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters voiced by Cathy Cavadini Category:Master Builders Category:Main Protagonist Category:Martial Artists Category:Ninjas Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Temperamental Characters Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Main Characters Category:Remorseful characters Category:Sacrificed Characters Category:Revived characters Category:Resurrected characters Category:Bond Protectors Category:Voice of Reason Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Narrators Category:Girlfriends Category:In-Love Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Singing characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Main Characters (Yuna's Princess Adventure)